Printer or toner cartridge parts may have longer and better functioning lives if maintained during their lifetimes. An example of a maintenance operation is lubrication. For example not all toner is transferred to a media. Residual toner may remain on a photoconductor drum or transfer belt, and may reach other cartridge elements, such as cleaner parts. Amongst others, the residual toner lubricates the cleaner parts and the drums so that wear is reduced. To prevent a reduced life of any of the involved printer elements some printers print a service patch in between jobs after 180 media units, after the job that is being done is finished. When the printer is still working on the same job after 200 media units it will need to temporarily interrupt the job to print the service patch for lubrication.